destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Prudence Halliwell
Charmed info in this page has to be credited to Charmed Wiki. Please visit them for a complete version of Prudence´s history. Prudence Halliwell is wife of Andy Trudeau and mother of Alex, Allen and Arthur Trudeau. Daughter of Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Eldest sister of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. Prudence is currently a full whitelighter. History In Charmed Prudence was born on October 28th, 1970, to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was visited by her future self in March 24th, 1975. Her and her sisters´ future selves tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with a warlock, Nicholas. Against her will, she had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Her and her sisters´ powers were bound by their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, bound their power in order to keep them safe and erased all memories of magic the girls had. Three years later, Prudence witnessed her mother killed by The Water Demon and watched as her corpse was taken away. This transpired to be a crushing sadness for her to bear, causing a dramatic influence on her psyche: from that day on, she was not able to say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. Prudence and her sister grew up without their father around because he and Penny couldn´t agree with one another. This also caused Prudence to resent him bitterly. From a very young age, especially after their mother's death and later their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Prudence was a very popular student at high school. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. The relationship would then pick up again in their late twenties. After a while living in New York, Piper´s youngest sister Phoebe returned on October 7th, 1998. That´s the turning point of the Halliwell sisters life. On that night Phoebe cast the spell that reawakened the powers of the three sisters that were bound by their grams when they were young. At first, she was skeptical, but later on, she was forced to accept she was a witch with the power of Telekinesis. Later on, she received the power of Astral Projection. Prudence reunited with Andy almost at the same time she found out she was a witch. Although they were genuinely in love with each other, the relationship ended when she realized his true feelings about her being a witch. Andy later also sacrificed himself to ensure that Prue and her sisters could carry on doing the good work that they were destined to do. His death was such a crushing emotional blow to Prue that she had even contemplated giving up her magic to a demon, but Piper and Phoebe managed to help her move on from his death, convincing her that he had died a hero's death and that it was not her fault that he was gone forever. Prudence´s own fight to protect the Greater Good and her family essentially gets her killed on May 17th, 2001. Accepting her own death was hard for Prudence, but she was helped by her mother and Grams. She helped her sisters to find Paige and reconstitute the Power of Three. A few years after her death and once her niece Prue Halliwell was born, Prudence received a proposal to become a whitelighter. Prue and Wyatt´s whitelighter. Since then on, she´s has kept an eye on the entire family. In Destined Prudence reunited with Andy after her death. Both became whitelighters. Marriage between whitelighters was as forbidden as between whitelighters and witches, but after Piper and Leo and Phoebe and Coop´s wedding, rules changed a little bit. Prudence got married to Andy and had three sons: Alex, Allen and Arthur Trudeau. Prudence reunited with her family after Leah tried to get her to the evil side. Prudence was helped by her family. She told to her family how was after her death, but kept to herself the information about Andy and the kids. Later on, she shows up for a visit and to reveal she got married and about the kids. Love Life While she was a witch, Prudence had a few relationships, but the love of her life was Andy. She ended up meeting Andy in the after-life and after becoming whitelighters both got married. * Andy :Prudence and Andy got married in 2014. From that marriage, three boys were born: Alex, Allen and Arthur. All the three kids are whitelighters as their parents. Professional Life Prudence is a full-time whitelighter. Before she used to work at Museum of Natural History, Buckland Auction House and before her death she worked at 415 Magazine. Powers Active Powers *''Orbing'' :The teleporting power used by Whitelighters, Elders and Witch-Whitelighters. It´s the ability to teleport oneself to another place. *''Hovering'' :The ability to rise oneself a few feet in the air. It´s slower than Levitation and the user stays in one place. *''Literary Manipulation'' :The ability to scan and absorb the content of books speedily by holding hands over the content. *''Mind Manipulation (charges)'' :The ability to manipulate the minds of other beings through various means. *''Glamouring'' :The ability to change oneself and other appearance to look like someone else. *''Healing'' :The ability to heal any injury. *''Photokinesis'' :The ability to create and manipulate light. *''Thermokinesis'' :Thermokinesis is the ability to mentally control and manipulate heat, encompassing the power and ability to boil and superheat things to scalding temperatures. Inactive Powers *''Sensing'' :The ability to sense and locate a person. *''Cloaking'' :The ability to hide oneself or others, preventing others from discovering the location. *''High Resistance'' :The ability to survive and lethal attacks and be resistant to injuries. *''Reconstitution'' :The ability to reform one's physical form after being destroyed. *''Regeneration'' :The ability to heal or regenerate oneself when hurt. It doesn´t work when a whitelighter has been hurt by a darklighter´s arrow. *''Immortality'' :The ability to live infinitely long lifespan with immunity to aging and diseases. *''Omnilingualism'' :The ability to read, speak and understand any language. Whitelighters only use this power to communicate with charges. Notes & Trivia *Prudence returns in episode 7 of season one. This is because the author of Destined loves the number 7 and wanted her to come back on the 7th episode; *It is reveal in episode 18 that Prudence had married Andy and had three kids, but it was not explained in that episode how that happened once whitelighters don´t age. Once Prudence before becoming a whitelighter was a Charmed One and Andy worked in favor of the innocents, a superior power change the "don´t aging" rules for their kids and allowed them to get married. (This was confirmed by Sol - the author of Destined and will be explained in further episodes). *Sebastian Whitmore mentions that Prudence has been very supportive and helpful with him becoming a whitelighter. (''Lost Girls'') Credits *Charmed Wiki Category:DESTINED Category:Characters Category:Charmed Ones Category:Whitelighters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Warren Category:Halliwell family